Time Flies
by HideyoMitsuno98
Summary: Legolas and his father, Thranduil, finally get a day to themselves to talk and be together.


**Time Flies**

"Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a...walk, perhaps?" Legolas suggested, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked to his father, who was currently at his desk, leafing through some sheets of parchment that stated trading and shipping agreements.

"I cannot right now, Legolas. Maybe later though." Thranduil replied, brows drawing together slightly as he read one of the papers.

"Ah. Yes, of course." Legolas said, giving a fake smile and a nod, "Maybe some other day, then..."

"Hm, yes..."

Legolas sighed, leaving the room somewhat disappointed. His father never seemed to have time for him anymore, what with dealing with dwarves and problem elves.

But, once in a while, Legolas wanted his father to do things with him.

To pay attention to him.

"Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"Are you able to go for a walk today?"

"No, not today." Thranduil replied, lifting his chin as the tailor measured the length of his neck.

"When are you going to be able to?" Legolas asked softly.

"I do not know, Legolas." Thranduil replied, "Maybe la-"

"-later this week? Later this month? When is later, Father?" Legolas cut in, "I would very much like to spend time with you, but you haven't any time to spare."

"That is true." Thranduil agreed. He moved away from the tailor and strode around the room, thinking. "Tomorrow we can spend the entire day together. Does that suit you?"

Legolas nodded, giving a small smile. "Yes, I think...that that would be wonderful." he said, a little surprised at the suddenness of the decision, but happy, nonetheless. Thranduil nodded once, dismissing his son, so that the tailor could finish his measurements.

"Erm...have you planned anything for today?" Thranduil asked Legolas as they strode down the garden walk, just taking in the beauty of the flowers and the lovely scents.

"...No, I have not." Legolas said, "Sorry about that, Father."

"Ah, no matter." Thranduil replied, "No matter at all. We can just chat."

Legolas nodded, smiling slightly. "Indeed." he agreed, "Er... What shall we talk about?"

"I thought you would have something to say?"

"...Nothing in particular."

"Oh. Well, how are your lessons coming along?"

"Which ones, Father?"

"Any of them. All of them." Thranduil replied, sitting down gracefully on a bench in the garden.

Legolas sat beside him, turned slightly towards Thranduil. "I am doing quite well..." he said, "Though the Racial Anatomy is getting rather difficult."

"Oh? What parts?" Thranduil asked, leaning back against the bench and crossing his legs.

"Well, the Huorns and Ents are confusing as to /how/ they move... With elves and men, our muscles and tendons and bones are what help use move, but Huorns and Ents do not have such things..."

Thranduil nodded, a trace of a smile on his lips as he began to speak with Legolas about what he himself knew about them. The father and son were together in the gardens for a couple of hours, getting up now and again to stretch. Their conversation twisted and turned until they were telling each other of their adventures, laughing together and at ease.

"Ohh, shall we go inside for dinner?" Thranduil asked, chuckling softly at his son's story.

"Yes, I think that would be nice." Legolas replied, smiling, "And are you able to continue talking with me?"

Thranduil smiled. "Yes, I promised you the whole day, did I not?"

"You did, indeed, Ada." Legolas said, following Thranduil into the palace.

The two drank wine and ate their meal with light hearts, enjoying each other's company to the fullest. Thranduil smirked, lifting his goblet to his lips as Legolas told of a day that he shot his first dear and the annoyance his archery teacher had when he refused to tan the hide.

"Ah, but it would've been good experience." the elven king pointed out.

"Well, I have tanned dozens of hides since then." Legolas said, taking a bite of bread and cheese.

"Mm, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore." Thranduil said, spearing a bite of venison with his fork and eating it. Legolas sipped his wine, humming softly in agreement. He cleared his throat softly, slowly wiping his mouth with his napkin. Thranduil finished eating soon after and he stood, reaching to the bowl of fruit on the table, full of grapes and other sweet and tart berries. "Let us enjoy these out of doors." he said.

"Very well." Legolas agreed, following his father back outside. They wandered back to their bench, sharing the berries.

"I remember when you were this small." Thranduil smiled and held his hand out in front of him, measuring out a height of about two feet, "And you came to me early in the morning, covered in red and purple berry juice. You had gone out into the city alone and searched for berries from the citizens' berry patches. I also remember giving you a spanking for going out alone."

Legolas laughed. "Did I ever go out alone again?" he asked.

"Not until I said you were old enough." Thranduil replied, laughing as well as he ate a blackberry.

Several more hours passed in what seemed like moments to the two elves. They only decided to go in, after dark, when it started to rain, and even then, they continued talking in the library after they changed into dry, more comfortable clothes and had their hair dried and combed through. More hours went past, much too easily, before it was well past two in the morning. Neither of them had had such a pleasant day in a long time.

"My goodness. How time flies." Thranduil said lightly, smiling at Legolas, who nodded.

"Indeed, Ada." he answered.

"Which reminds me." Thranduil stood, stretching elegantly, "Come with me."

Legolas got up as well and followed Thranduil out to their dining room. Where there was a lovely white cake waiting on the table.

"Happy birthday, my son." Thranduil said softly, smiling.


End file.
